genesisscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Vulkar-Ket
Vulkar-Ket is the final boss of and most powerful TzHaar creature in the TzHaar Fight Cave, appearing at wave 63. Vulkar-Ket was one of the strongest monster in the game for almost 14 months. Its name can be roughly translated to "Obsidian fire elemental". To add to the challenge, players must fight Vulkar-Ket on their own, without the use of Summoning creatures or a dwarf multicannon for assistance. Players must also fight 271 other monsters before fighting him, resulting in a high usage of food, potions, ammunition, prayer, etc. Vulkar-Ket is strong enough to pose a danger to any inexperienced or unprepared player, regardless of skill or equipment, and he is also immune to stuns. A player may receive a task of TzHaar monsters from Kuradal, with the challenge to "Upgrade" your task. Doing so will result in a task of Volcanic Creatures. With this, you can opt to kill through the Fight Cave all the way to Vulkar-Ket for a special reward of 25,000 Slayer experience (not including its base reward of 1,309 experience), in addition to any experience gained during the Caves. Likewise, a player may receive 1-4 Vulkar-Ket as a Soul Reaper task. As the Fight Caves may take a long time for players, the TokHaar version of Vulkar-Ket may be killed in its place. Fighting Vulkar-Ket Fighting TzTok-Jad requires a certain amount of skill and calmness. When the wave starts, it is recommended that the player has auto-retaliate on, so that they will be drawn to him if he spawned out of sight, and the Protect from Missiles prayer activated, since that's his most common starting attack. It is recommended to use Barricade or Resonance if Jad spawns out of sight and you are using a shield, as it will negate damage long enough for you to find him. It is not recommended to engage TzTok-Jad using melee, since TzTok-Jad will use all three types of combat to engage the player, and it is a lot easier to protect against two combat types than three. Therefore, a combination of Ranged attacks and Prayer is usually preferred. A sharp eye and swift reflexes are necessary to stand any chance of defeating this monster. TzTok-Jad will use Magic and Ranged attacks to defeat a player that is not using melee to fight him. It is critical that players know the warning signs for these attacks and switch between the protection prayers accordingly before the attack lands. * Melee: TzTok-Jad slashes his right claw, without delay, at those who come close to melee him. When he is not using any of his other attacks, the player should have Protect from Melee on at all times, though only if they're standing next to him. This attack is his fastest, rating as a six on the attack speed scale (the speed of unarmed combat, daggers, whips, etc.). * Magic: TzTok-Jad will slide his front right foot back, stand up on his hind legs, and shoot a fireball after about half a second. You can hear him inhale/growl loudly while rearing up and before he actually attacks, so listen for it. This attack looks almost identical to his original magic attack, and veteran players should be able to identify it easily. * Ranged: TzTok-Jad slams down his forward legs onto the ground, causing cracks to appear and a boulder to fall on the player (it is not possible to evade this boulder by running). When his legs crash on the ground, a muffled boom will be heard; the audio occurs before the damage is calculated and is far louder than the Magic attack, so players with quick reflexes should be able to easily discern between the two and switch to the correct prayer. This attack is also fairly slow, with an attack speed of two. * Summary: '''If you '''see Jad slide his front right foot back and raise his entire body, remember to activate Protect from Magic; If you see Jad stomp with his legs, activate Protect from Ranged. TzTok-Jad can deal over 7150 life points in one hit so unless you have over 7250 life points, you can potentially be one-hit if one of Jad's attacks hit you. Most players use Saradomin brews in conjunction with Restore potions or Overloads to boost their life points above their maximum normal life points, to reduce the chance of dying from Jad's attacks if something goes wrong. However, there is no guarantee that Jad will hit his maximum. However, letting more than one of Jad's attacks hit you in a short period of time is almost a certain death. Tip: If you do get hit by his attack, remain calm and correct your prayers first, as eating will most likely just exacerbate the situation. Eat only after you have the correct prayer selected for Jad's next attack; prayers are always